Don't leave
by SoAdorkable
Summary: A little fluff between Alice and Jasper about their first "I love you". Set During Bella's wedding. Oneshot.


I looked around the yard, surveying my work. The whole place looked absolutely beautiful, and I had Esme to thank for that. She knew just where to put things to make them look absolutely amazing. Everyone was happy, dancing and laughing and talking. Everything had gone relatively seamlessly-except for a surprise appearance from the dogs-, and it was now official. Bella was part of the family. She was one of us.

But then again, she was one of us long before the rings and the 'I dos'.

They were dancing now, and I was standing to the side, just watching and enjoying. It was not very often I got to plan a wedding. The last was one of Rosalie and Emmet's a few years back, but theirs was nowhere near as magical. They'd had many weddings before, and their love was older, more aged. Like a fine wine, it was sweet and still amazing, but not fiery and new like Bella and Edwards'. This was their first wedding – and last if Bella had anything to say about it- and it was amazing to watch as they explored their new love together.

Edward and Bella were dancing close, both smiling like two young, in love kids. Bella looked radiant, and not because of the makeup or the hair or the dress. No, it was love that gave her the glow she was wearing now. And Edward, oh, Edward, my brother. Edward looked just so happy. My mind went back to years upon years of Edward being alone, while we were all out with our others, Edward was at home, doing something on his own. He never complained, he was never sad, though he was never happy. He just existed. But now, he was beaming. He was happy again, and it didn't matter that he was a vampire. It didn't matter that he thought that he was eternally damned and worried about the Bella's safety. They were just together, in love, and eternally bound in each other's lives.

Edward opened his eyes and looked directly at me, and I gave a little gasp; he was listening to my thoughts, though I shouldn't have been surprised. I sent him an image of Bella's face right now, which he couldn't see on it's place rested on his shoulder. His smile grew infinitesimally wider and he simply closed his eyes, rested his cheek on Bella's head, and danced with his wife.

I felt another presence next to me, and looked to see my sweet Jasper. He smiled down at me and took my hand. I smiled back at him and watched the scene play out before my eyes. His hand was a little too tight on mine, and I could see the struggle going on inside him. I knew it must've been hard for him, with so many of Bella's human friends and family. But the future looked good for now, he would not lose control tonight.

Though, I couldn't help but feel horrible as my sweet Jasper suffered right next to me. Smiling up at him, I took his hand and pulled him with me back into the house, to the living room. We were not much farther away from the humans, but the smell got just a little better, as I could feel him loosen just a little. Through the huge glass window we were able to see the whole festivities, and even if we were humans we would be able to hear the blasting music. The song was a slow, morphing song, deep with a hidden passion but soft and sweet at the same time.

I took both of Jaspers hands in mine and moved my body closer to his, grinning at him as he mirrored my actions and we started to waltz. He chuckled and put his hand on the small of my back, leading me along in the waltz. "Mmm memories…" He sighed, looking down at me.

"I remember when this was as popular as hip hop is today," I said, resting my head on his chest and imagining what his heartbeat would sound like. We danced across the floor, our feet moving seamlessly to the slow and steady beat. "Remember when you told me you loved me for the first time?" I smiled at the memory as we both remembered it.

"_Jasper, wait!" I sped after him as he left he rec hall a little quick to be a human's pace. In my head, I knew we had a problem. I knew that there was a dead body in the bathroom of the rec hall that needed to be taken care of, before anyone leaving the dance floor for a bathroom break saw it. But all I could think about was stopping Jasper._

"_Jasper!" I grabbed his hand and he spun to face me, eyes red and blazing with anger._

"_What, Alice? Are you going to tell me how what I did was wrong! Or how about how I'm a disgrace to what I am, hm? Well, damn, I've already heard it thousands of times before, so just go ahead!" I gulped, holding his hand steady in my own. I knew it was just the blood talking, the impact on what he'd just done affecting his emotions, and it in truth scared me a little._

_The emotion must've been evident on my face because his expression morphed from one of pure anger to the very epitome of shame. "A-Alice…." I reached up my hand to stroke his cheek and he plunged forewords, holding onto me and letting out a few short, dry sobs. "I'm so sorry…I…I don't know what to do…." I rubbed his back gently, shaking my head._

"_Shh….Jazz…it's okay, Jazz…shh…"_

"_How can you not hate me right now? I should go. All I do is cause pain. I should leave. No, I'm leaving." He started to pull away and I gasped, holding him to me._

"_Don't leave!" I looked up to him and he returned the look, his eyes curious. "Don't…leave me…" I whispered, looking down and actually feeling very selfish. What if Jasper didn't want me? What if he wanted to leave me? I tried looking into Jasper's future, but I couldn't get a good read. It was changing so quickly. One minute he was going to rush back into the rec hall and kill everyone, the next he was just going to run from all this, from me. I held him tighter._

"_Alice…I love you." My cold heart flipped. "But…I don't want to hurt you." _

"_You don't want to hurt me?" I asked, looking up at him with a smile playing at my lips. He nodded. My smile grew. I got on my tiptoes, smiled, and kissed his lips. My first kiss._

"_Then don't leave." _


End file.
